The Search
by Morgan99948
Summary: In the town of Mystic Falls, Crystal Salvatore, a vampire, is on the search for her two older brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Back in 1864 a mysterious women Katherine Pierce turned the brothers into vampires after they both fell in love with her. They left town after thinking Katherine was killed and Crystal never got to tell them who she really was. She finally found them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I know this is my first story on here. I have a bunch, but I've never done anything with them. So hope you like this story!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter One:**

I've been unknown in the shadows. No one ever knew I existed. But that's because I've never been seen. I've been hiding for years, covering my tracks. But, it's time to show myself. I'm a vampire. I'm not the only one in my family either. I have two vampire brothers. But those brothers never knew about me. I've been searching for them as I moved on to new hiding areas. I've picked up something of them. It's a boarding house in Mystic Falls. Apparently two Salvatore brothers live there. Stefan and Damon.

Back in 1864 there was this women. Katherine Pierce. Katherine was beautiful. She was pale and had cascading dark curls. She had dark brown eyes and pink lips. She was a vampire, who used my brothers and pretended to love them. She compelled their love and her secret. I hated Katherine. If I ever crossed paths with her, I would do everything I could to kill her. She fed them her blood after nearly draining them both. Then she got caught drinking Stefan's blood by our father. Our father had spiked Stefan's drink with vervain. She was then captured and thrown in a carriage with other vampires. My stupid brothers tried to save her but in the end, got shot by our father, Giuseppe Salvatore. I wanted revenge but Stefan took care of that for me. Than it all led back here in Mystic Falls. And I've only gotten closer to finding my brothers.

**Author's Note: Hey again! So I know this isn't really a chapter, but I wanted to explain a little more of what's going on. **

**Xo Xo **

**Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this is the real first chapter. I know it's sort of short. Will try to make them longer. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter Two:**

"Good morning Crystal!" The singing voice rang in my ear. I squinted one eye open.

"Good morning Skye." I sang back yawning at the same time.

"How are you on this morning?" she sang back and I started to laugh.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"Well, I was just woken up at..." Checking my clock with fury as I saw it saying 7:30 am.

"7:30 am so how do you suppose my day is starting?"

"Sorry Crystal." She slowly stepped out of my room.

" Wait! Skye!" I called as she stepped back in.

"Yes?"

"Sorry for being a little rude. Next time just wake me up around 9 to 10. You know I hate mornings.

"Okay, got it, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm working at the grill early today."

I nodded to her and let my face fall to my pillow. She walked out, quietly shutting the door. Why would she have to go to the grill so early if she works at the bar? Since I'm already awake, I should probably get out of bed. I pulled off my thick blue blanket and made the bed. I opened my drawer and pulled out a gray-blue shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I threw the shirt over my head and jumped into the skinny jeans. I walked to my closet and grabbed one of my favorite pairs of black high-heeled boots. I slid them on my feet and walked out of my room to head down stairs.

On my way out, I noticed my keys on the kitchen floor. That was strange. I always put them on the counter. Maybe Skye knocked them over. I reached down to get them and saw a small figure in the corner of my eye by the window. I got up quickly and was staring face to face with a crow. Or was it a raven?

"What are you looking at?" I slowly said creeping towards it. It made a cawing sound and flew away. Why was that familiar? I turned around and walked out the front door. Guess I'll stop by the Mystic Grill.

As I entered the Grill I saw Skye working by tables. Apparently, she saw me too because she ran right over to me with a big grin on her face.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would stop by for a little bit. How come you're here so early?"

"Well, they called me in because Mike didn't show up for his shift. Which is weird."

We walked to a table together slowly.

"So. What would you like?"

"You know I can really go for some fries. Craving them."

"Alright! Coming right up your majesty." She bowed down and I burst out laughing.

"Wow! Majesty huh? I could get used to that."

"Well don't."

She rolled her eyes while walking towards the kitchen.

She came out a few moments later with a basket of fries. She placed them in front of me.

"I'll be right back. Have to take an order. If you want more fries for breakfast…" she started laughing "then call me back over."

Skye walked over to another person. I started eating my fries. They really sustained the hunger for blood, along with a burger, rare. I started to wave at Skye, but she kept talking to the customer. I was really hungry, so I just got up and walked towards her. I needed a burger.

"Hey sorry to be rude, but I really need a burger." I lowered my voice

"Your that hungry?"

"It's morning. Yea I am."

"Okay." She turned her head back around to the customer. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too." I heard a girl reply.

I turned around and was facing the girl. I couldn't believe who I was looking at. After all these years, it was her. Katherine.

**Author's Note: Hey, so I hope you liked this chapter! Please review. Would love some feedback. **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter Three:**

It couldn't be Katherine She's dead or at least desiccated in the tomb. There was no way at all to get out of the tomb either. She would also need blood to even move. She turned to face me, noticing that I was staring at her. Everything about her looks matched Katherine. The deep sparkly brown eyes. Her nose. The rosy cheeks and the bright pink lips. The only thing different about her was the hair. It was the same dark brown, but it was straight. I remember Katherine having luscious curls.

"Um, is there something wrong?" She said quietly. Her voice completely matched Katherine.

"No! I'm sorry."

I turned around and started to walk away but I caught a whiff of her. Her blood. It smelled so strong. I heard it pumping through her veins. She was human...? I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Impossible. Katherine was a vampire and dead in the tomb.

Her cheeks were flushed. She got up from her seat and walked over to another girl by the pool table. The other girl was olive-toned and had dark brown hair almost like Elena. Her hair was curly, almost wavy. I listened to their conversation.

"Hey, what was that all about?" the girl asked.

"Nothing. All right so, did you make up your mind Bonnie? My house or yours?"

So Bonnie was the girl with the olive-toned skin.

"Let's do your place. I really don't feel like being home tonight. Oh and Elena, Have you spoke to Caroline? I haven't seen her in a few days now."

Katherine's look alike was named Elena.

"Yea well, you know Caroline." Elena mumbled.

"Yea. Well let's head out."

They started walking out, so I threw some money on the table for Skye. I followed them out the door and hid behind one of the cars. They didn't speak though. I ran to my car and rushed home.

Katherine is a vampire. No doubt about that. But that girl Elena...was Katherine. There's way too much on my mind about her. I have to learn from Elena and make sure she isn't Katherine. I will have to attend Mystic Falls School. She has to go there because her and that girl look to be about 17 years old. Skye will be shocked at me attending school, but I have to make sure this girl is who she says she is and not Katherine. If it's Katherine I'll kill her. First chance I get.

Skye was a witch and she knew I was a vampire. She sensed what I was when she first saw me.

_"I know what you are." A quiet voice said to me from my behind._

_As I turned I saw a short girl with blond hair and green eyes that sparkled like drops of water on grass. She was beautiful definitely. She could be Miss Mystic Falls any day._

_"I'm sorry what?" I answered back._

_"I said I know what you are...I just...I sense your one of the good ones." She sounded curious._

_"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you're trying to say." I had a feeling I did know what she was trying to say though._

_"I shouldn't have said anything. I guess that was a mistake." She ran out the door of the Mystic Grill._

_I got up from my seat and followed her out. I smelled her behind a car. All of a sudden I felt a pain rushing in my head like my brain was about to burst. I screamed in agonizing pain._

_"Why did you follow me?" There was the girl again._

_"Stop! Stop! Please!" I screamed out loud._

_"I'm sorry!"_

_The pain faded away until it was completely gone._

_"Why did you do that? And what were you talking about inside?"_

_"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I should've kept my mouth shut." The girl placed her hand on me._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Shhh..." She whispered._

_"I knew you were one of the good ones." She smiled at me._

_"What do you mean good ones?" I asked her._

_"Vampire. I knew when I sensed you coming in your weren't bad. I'm Skye."_

_"How... How do you know what I am?" I asked a little shocked._

_"Because I'm a witch. I usually don't come out forward with it either." She smiled at me._

_"Oh." I got up off the ground not realizing I had fallen._

_"I'm sorry for doing that to you. I get nervous sometimes when a vampire follows me. I've killed two."_

_"Well, that's just great. I'm Crystal." I smiled at her. She grinned right back at me._

**Hoped you liked chapter three. Please review! Would love your thoughts! **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey, so here's chapter four! Sorry I took so long. I've been busy. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter Four:**

"What?" Skye stared at me with her wide green eyes.

"Skye, I saw Katherine. At least she looked just like Katherine. She said her name was Elena but this is someone who lies her ass off. "

"Wait a second, when did you see her?" Skye looked nervous.

"Skye, you were talking to her today at the Grill. Remember? I asked you for a burger."

"That was her? There's no way! I would've sensed her if she was a vampire."

"Skye, listen, I don't know if it was her. I don't even know what's going on because I thought Katherine was dead in the tomb. But everything about this girl was exactly like Katherine. The appearance was so similar. Almost like she was her twin. The only difference was her hair. It was straight. I remember Katherine with curls. That was the only difference. But she also smelled human. Not vampire. Human. "

"Yea well that's probably from all the humans she sucks dry." Skye replied in a snotty voice. "Look, she can't be Katherine, because Katherine's a vampire. That's final.

"Listen Skye, if it is Katherine, you're a witch. You'll be fine. Even if she is a really old vampire, you could do that brain bursting thing that you did to me."

Skye giggled when I said that. Probably at the memory of her doing it to me.

"I'm going to attend Mystic Falls High School. I just need to learn more about her that's all."

"Okay. Please don't hur-

"Skye! I'm not gonna hurt her if she's this 'Elena' girl."

She was staring at me with those wide eyes again.

"Okay."

I headed up for the stairs to go to my room.

"Wait Crystal!" Skye called.

"What?" I was leaning over the upstairs railing.

"I...never mind."

I walked to my room and opened my drawer. I pulled out an aqua crop top and dark skinny jeans. I paced to my closet realizing what a short amount of time I have. I pulled out my favorite black jacket and long black high-heeled boots. I rushed to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and turned the iron on to re-straighten my hair. When I finished with my hair, I ran back to my room and faced my mirror. Skye always compliments my appearance. We would play this game where we would have to make a long list of compliments for each other whenever were in a crappy mood. She would usually start with my appearance, and I would do the same for her.

"_Well first of all you have the most silky, straight, blond hair ever that shines in the light. Your light blue eyes are always glistening like the water from Tahiti's beaches. You're normal heighted, lucky, and skinny that you have an hourglass figure. And you have the cutest little nose. It's like a pixie nose! It's not too big, small, pointy, or bumpy. Its perfect!"_

* * *

Skye was alone too, just like me. Her family was murdered. And of course the murderers were vampires. I remember her calling me when she came home. She was crying and screaming on the phone. When I arrived at her house, Skye was down on her knees, by her parents. She had a big book next to her and was chanting words.

"_IT WONT WORK!" She yelled. More tears sped down her face. _

"_Skye." I bent down and put my hand on her back. "Their gone."_

"_No! Their not! They cant be!"_

"_I'm so sorry Skye." I hugged her. _

"_I can't! I-oh my god!" _

"_Hey! Hey, look at me." I grabbed her face_

_She turned her head and faced me. _

"_I'm going to find them. Okay? I will kill them for what they've done."_

"_No!" She broke away._

"_No? They killed your family. I have too."_

"_No, because I'm going to. You can be my backup, but I'm going to be the one to kill them for what they've done. _

_I smiled at her._

"_Okay. Let's go now."_

She killed 3 vampires that day. After that Skye wouldn't leave her room for weeks. But she came out eventually. The words she said to me that day were stuck in my head for forever.

"_It's my fault. And don't, don't you disagree. I should've been there. I could've saved them, and now their dead. And you want to know why? It was because I was weak. Now their gone." She paused for a moment. "But I still have you. And if I didn't have you, who knows where I would be. Thank you for letting me get my revenge and being an amazing…. sister."_

* * *

I ran out of my room and jumped over the upstairs railing, which startled Skye.

"Really? I hate that!" Skye said shaking.

"Sorry, in a rush!"

"Well you could've used your vampire speed going down the stairs."

"Will do next time." I called back as I ran out the door. I walked to my car quickly and jumped in it. I drove out of the driveway horribly.

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I finally have chapter five finished! Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter Five:**

"Were glad to have you here Ms. Sutton."

I used Skye's last name.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here." I smiled at him.

He handed me my schedule.

"I hope you have a great first day."

"I'm sure I will thank you."

I walked out of the main office and noticed a bunch of pictures on the wall. There was a cheerleader photo with what looked like to be Elena in it. The principle walked out of the main office and caught me looking at the pictures.

"Hello again. I was just wondering who is this girl? I feel like I've seen her before."

"Oh. That's Elena Gilbert. Nice girl. She has a brother Jeremy Gilbert. Her parents died last summer. Tragic. They got in a car accident on Wickery Bridge. Poor kids."

"Oh that's awful. I could only imagine what they went through."

Gilbert...Where have I heard that name? Then it hit me. Jonathan Gilbert, the crazy inventor that made the vampire compass. He used it on the night of the gathering. The night that my father shot my brothers as they were trying to rescue Katherine and they died. Clearing that memory out of my head right now.

I walked away to find my locker. I found it and unlocked it. I took some books out of my bag and put them inside it. Some people in the hall were staring at me. God, its like they've never seen a new kid in school. I listened to everyone talking.

"I'd hit that."

"Damn, that's a nice ass."

Uh pig.

"OMG she's gorgeous. Perfect. All we need is another poplar skank."

Wow. Some one's a jealous bitch.

This was quite amusing. I felt someone next to me, so I slowly shut my locker while grabbing some books for class and turned around. It was a girl putting things in her locker. She shut her locker and I saw her face. Elena. She turned around to face me.

"Hi!" I blurted out. "I saw you yesterday at the Mystic Grill."

She smiled at me. She was pretty just like Katherine.

"Hi. Yea I remember you. Your new here I'm guessing?"

"Yea I am. A little confused too. I'm Crystal."

"I'm Elena."

"It's nice to meet you Elena. I don't know anyone here, so it's great to meet someone."

"It's nice to meet you too Crystal. Well, since your new, if you want some of my friends and I are going to the Grill tonight. Would you like to come?" she smiled at me

"I would love to. Thank you!"

"Great. Were going there tonight around 8."

"Okay I'll be there."

She smiled her white teeth brightly at me and walked away. Okay so she's definitely human. This was still so confusing.

I finished the end of the day and drove home. As I got inside I noticed Skye had already left. She's probably working at the grill. She'll get to see Elena and see what I meant about the resemblance.

* * *

As time passed, I got ready for the grill and headed out. Time to see Elena and her friends.

I walked in and saw Elena in the by the pool table. She was with that girl Bonnie again. I walked towards them.

"Hi Elena!"

She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Crystal! Glad you made it. Bonnie this is Crystal."

"Hi Bonnie." She had long wavy brown-red hair. She was very pretty.

"Hey Crystal. It's nice to meet you." She placed her hand on my arm. Then she looked at me like she was frozen. I know that look. She senses what I am. She smiled and put her arm down quickly. Oh this is just great. I would have to talk to her alone. Good thing Elena wasn't paying attention. She didn't notice Bonnies reaction.

"It's really nice to meet you Bonnie." I looked at her worriedly. What if she was going to tell Elena.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? I have to use the bathroom." Bonnie walked away with her head down. Elena stared back at her.

"So Crystal, were still waiting on two people. They should be here any minute.

"Great! Will you excuse me? I have to use the bathroom too."

"Yea." Elena smiled and walked to a table as I walked to the bathroom.

When I walked in Bonnie was by the sink. She backed up when she saw me.

"Wait! I know you know. But you have to understand tha-"

"That you're a vampire? And you'll probably try to kill us?"

"No. That's not even close. Look I know you're a witch and you know I'm a vampire. I wasn't trying to hurt you, Elena, or anyone. I'm in Mystic Falls to look for my brothers, that's all. But when I saw Elena she looked like someone I'm not a big fan of, another vampire, and I freaked out. I realized she's human and now I mean no harm to anyone. But I'm still trying to figure out why she looks like this vampire. Son now I just want to be friends with her."

"Wait. Are you talking about Katherine? Katherine Pierce?" Her eyes widened.

"How did you know? I'm assuming someone told you about her."

"I know little of her. I know she looks just like Elena and that she's a psychotic bitch. Wait, so who are your brothers?"

"Oh, well you might of met them. Their names are Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

**Author's Note: Hey, so this is the end of chapter five. Hope you liked it. Please review! I would love to know your thoughts! I'm already working on chapter 6. Will update it soon!**

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Here's chapter six for ya! Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except for Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter Six:**

_1864_

_"Oh Crystal. You really need to stop spying on those two boys."_

_Lucy stared at me with a smirk on her face._

_"I know. I can't help it though. There's just something about them that fascinates me."_

_I watched them playing football around their mansion._

_"Well stop peering out that window. You need to clean up. And change out of that dress. Come upstairs now. I'll help you into your corset. We need to get you ready for the dinner."_

_Lucy slowly walked up the stairs. I took one more glance at the boys. I could hear them laughing. I just want to meet them._

_"Stefan!" His older brother Damon yelled. Damon had dark hair and light blue eyes._

_Stefan was laughing as he snatched the ball form Damon's hands. Stefan had short honey-brown hair and green eyes. Damon had dark hair and blue eyes. Just by looking at them, you could tell they were brothers. As I started to walk away from the window, the mysterious women who arrived in town with a bunch of other people, came outside of the mansion. There was something off about her and the newcomers._

_"May I join?" she politely asked._

_"I think that would be a bad idea. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan answered back._

_"Well somehow I think you play rougher." She snatched the ball from Stefan's hands and ran. How she was able to run in her dress was insane. Stefan and Damon started chasing after her. Rage filled inside of me. She uses them both, I could tell. I wish they could tell too. But they're so blindly in love with her that they can't see that. It will be the death of them._

_"Crystal? Please, we need to get you ready." Lucy called._

_I headed upstairs lifting my dress. I'll find a way to expose her._

* * *

Bonnie's eyes were wide.

"You're kidding me right?"

"No. And judging by the fact that you think I'm joking, means you know exactly who they are."

"Stefan is Elena's boyfriend."

"Really? Well how more obvious can that get."

Of course Stefan is Elena's boyfriend. Katherine and Elena are like twins. Stefan, You have not changed have you? Still falling for the bitches. Though Elena seems much more nice than that other wench.

"Wait so what do you know about Stefan and Damon?" I had to ask.

"Well besides that their both vampires, I know that Stefan drinks from animals and he doesn't hurt people. He really loves Elena too. I can see that. Damon on the other hand, is entirely different."

"Entirely different? What do you mean by that?"

"He hurts people. Drains them dry. He's a complete ass-"

Elena burst though the door.

"Hey! You've both been in here for a while. I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Caroline's here and Matt's going to take a break. Stefan's should be here in a minute. Come on girls!" Elena led us out of the bathroom. Bonnie was behind me. She placed her hand on my back. Probably trying to see if I was telling the truth. Witches.

"Okay. I believe you." I heard her quietly say.

We sat at in the booth and talked for a few minutes. I in between Bonnie and Elena, and Caroline and Matt sat on the other side of Bonnie. Which meant the spot next to Elena was for Stefan. We talked about Matts job for a bit and then I heard the door open. Stefan finally walked in the grill. I couldn't actually believe it was him though. He didn't look much different. His hair was pushed up. Besides the big clothes change, that was about it. I guess I couldn't be expecting much since we don't age. Elena got out of the booth and kissed him. They held hands as they sat down.

"Hey Stefan!" Caroline squealed.

"Caroline." He nodded.

"Oh, Stefan this is Crystal Sutton. She's new around here." Elena said to him.

"Hi Crystal. It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out.

I didn't know what to do though. If I shook his hand then he might sense what I was. But if I didn't he might get suspicious.

"It's nice to meet you." I took his hand and shook it quickly then pulled my hand away.

He was still smiling so maybe he didn't know.

We all talked for about an hour and a half and one by one everyone was leaving. Matt had to get back to work, Caroline had to leave but wouldn't tell us why, and Bonnie had to run home. It was just Elena, Stefan, and I. Of course.

"I have to get going. I told my friend that I would meet her somewhere after this." I got up and put on my jacket. I was surprised I never even saw Skye here. Where could she have gone?

"It was nice meeting you Stefan. Elena, Thanks again for inviting me here and introducing me to everyone It's really nice to know that I wont be a loner at school."

She started to laugh.

"No problem Crystal. See you tomorrow!"

"Yep!"

I waved goodbye and walked out of the grill. I looked at Stefan a final time. He was staring at me. Crap! I hope he's not suspicious. Vampires rarely realize when another vampires near, but I shook his hand. I turned around of the grill and walked to my car. I reached in my pocket to get my keys out. It felt like there was someone watching me though. I unlocked my door and opened it. I turned around and took a few steps forward to see if someone was there but there was no one. I turned back around and I hit something. More like someone. It was Stefan.

**Author's Note: This is the end of chapter six. I'm already almost done with chapter seven. Will update soon! Please review!**

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton.**

**Chapter Seven:**

"Oh, hi Stefan. You scared me! Can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually. Why are you with Elena?"

"I don't know what you mean. Elena's my friend."

"You know you should be more careful with who you shake hands with."

"I don't know what you're talking about. When I meet someone and they have their hand out, I'm going to take it. I don't want to be rude. Now if you will excuse me, I have to be some where now."

" I want you stay away from her."

You have got to be kidding me. Now I was pissed. I slammed my car door and walked toward him.

"Why because she's your girlfriend? Because I'm a vampire? Does she even know about you?"

"What do you mean? She knows everything about me. Including that."

"Oh really? Does she know about Katherine? And what she is? Does she even know who and what she is herself?"

"How do you know about Katherine? And what do you mean what she is herself?"

"Oh my god! You and Damon think you're the only ones who know about Katherine. It's pathetic really! And how you love Elena after everything you went through with Katherine.

"Elena's not Katherine. I don't know how you know all this but you need to leave and stay away from Elena."

"Or what? What are you going to do? Tell Elena who I am? Kill me? Go ahead. You can't do either of those things though. But watching you try will be fun."

He grabbed my wrist.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I told you who I was already. I don't want anything either. I just want to be friends with Elena. That's all. Now I would appreciate it if you let go of me."

"You're lying. Who are you?"

"I have no reason to lie. I told you who I am and how I don't want anything."

"I won't ask you again. Who are you?" He held my wrist tight now.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" His grip was so strong now. He actually was starting to hurt my wrist. I quickly took his hand and bent it backwards and kicked him in the stomach. He went flying backwards to the ground.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! What don't you get about that?" A person started to stare at me as I was yelling.

"What?" I rudely said to them. They looked away and continued walking.

"Why?" Stefan had slowly gotten up.

"I already said you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

A long minute passed of silence.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Remember you?" he looked confused.

"Yea. You know what? No. I'm not going to tell you who I am. If you don't remember me, well, that's your problem. Maybe you should think back." I told him while getting into my car. I started the car and looked at him. He just stood there looking back at me.

"See you around, Stefan." I winked at him.

* * *

I unlocked the front door and walked inside.

"Skye?" I called out. Her car wasn't in the driveway, which was strange. She always tells me where she goes.

I searched the house. Every room was empty. There was no sign of Skye. I pulled my phone out to see if she texted to me. Nothing. I dialed her number, went straight to voicemail. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and locked the door. I jumped back into my car and headed out for the grill. I know I was just there and I didn't see her, but maybe I can find her car there.

* * *

I pulled up in the lot. I stepped out of my car and started to walk around the parking lot. I searched for her car but couldn't find it anywhere. She had a silver Nissan Sentra. But there was not one silver car in the lot.

I walked in the Mystic Grill while getting my phone out of my pocket. I checked again to see if there was any messages or voicemails, but there was nothing. Maybe Bonnie could help me. She was a witch, so she must be able to do something. I looked around for Matt. I saw him cleaning one of the corner tables. I walked over to him.

"Hey Matt." I smiled at him

"Hey. Crystal. Back again already?"

"Yea. I have to ask you a question."

"Yea, sure. What's up?" He smiled at me. His eyes are beautiful, oh my god.

"Can I have Bonnie's number? I need to ask a favor."

"Yea sure. Let me see your phone.

I gave him my phone. He typed her number so quickly. He gave me back my phone.

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate it."

"Hey anytime you need something, I'm here."

"Aww thanks! Okay well I have to go. Bye Matt!"

"See you around, Crystal."

I looked back at my phone and dialed Bonnie's number quickly.

"Hello?" she answered quietly.

"Hey Bonnie. It's Crystal. I need a to ask for a favor."

"Um. Okay. What's up?"

"I need a locator spell."

* * *

Bonnie opened the front door.

"Okay now, explain why you need this and why you think I'm going to do it for you?"

"My friend Skye. I don't know where she is."

"Did you try calling her?"

"That's the thing. I called her and it went straight to voicemail, so I'm assuming her phone died. I also searched the house, and I checked the grill because she works there. She always let's me know where she's going, And, she also promised that whenever she needs my help, she would send a message to me with some kind of spell."

"She's a witch?" Bonnie asked smiling at first then frowning.

"Yes. She's also my best friend and like the nicest person that you can ever meet."

"Oh. How come you're so close? I mean witches and vampires aren't usually "close." She used quotation movements with her fingers.

"She saved my life once. And I saved hers in return. I don't know, it was kind of like we then just knew we were meant to work together. We used to act like superheroes and save people in accidents, but we got tired. We risked our lives way too much. There's just too much bad in the world that we can't stop. But we did save a lot of people together." I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll help you locate her. But I need something she owns or has used."

I thought for a second. What did I have that was a part of Skye? Oh! Skye's bracelet.

"Here" I said while taking off the bracelet. "This was Skye's. She recently gave to me. There are four charms on it. Two that symbolize me, and two that symbolize her. A crystal and lapis lazuli for me and an amber stone and moonstone for her."

She mouthed an 'O' while taking the bracelet.

"I really don't want to invite you inside my house because of what you are." She stared into my eyes like she we reading me. The tone of her voice was serious.

"I understand. We can do it at my house?" I suggested to her.

"But I feel like I can trust you. And I don't know why or what is about Skye, but when you're telling me about her, it reminded me of someone I used to have like that. Some one really close to me and would always be there for me. So Crystal, will you please come in?"

I smiled.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note: So I hope you liked chapter seven. I'm almost done with chapter eight. Please review with questions or let me know what you think. I love all your comments! Thanks. **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! Here's chapter eight. I've been trying to make the chapters longer for you all! So I hope you enjoy chapter eight.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except for Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton. **

**Chapter Eight:**

Bonnie was mumbling different words. I couldn't understand her at all. For the spell, she had to cut my hand over a map. The blood would lead us to Skye after Bonnie finished it. While doing the locater spell, I smelled blood, that wasn't mine. I looked up at Bonnie. A little drop trickled down Bonnies nose. It made me a little uncomfortable but I could manage it fine.

"Bonnie stop." I grabbed her wrist.

"Why?" She stared at me with wide eyes.

"This is too much for you. You're bleeding." I pointed at her nose. She wiped the spot where the blood was.

"I'm fine."

"Bonnie you don't have to do this. I didn't even think about your health when I asked you to do this. All I could think about was Skye. I'm sorry I caused you this."

"Crystal, I don't have to help you. I want to. I know the risks I'm taking. Your not a bad person and I know that. You're trying to save your best friends life. I would do anything for my friends. I'm doing this."

"Okay." I smiled. She has such a brave heart.

A few minutes passed when Bonnie stopped with the spell.

"Crystal. I found her. Your never going to believe where either."

"Well, where is she?"

Bonnie looked at me nervously.

"The Salvatore boarding house."

* * *

"Excuse me?" She did not just say that.

"Look at the blood on the map. Its right on it." I looked over. She was right. But why was she there? Why would she h- Damon.

"Damon. He had to have kidnapped her or something. You said that Damon has changed. Well you didn't exactly say that, but you said that he sucks humans dry and he's an asshole. Damon wasn't always like that."

"Well it's how he is now. He's hurt Caroline before too."

"What?"

"Yea. But I'll tell you about that another time. Go save Skye before it's to late.

"Bonnie, thank you for everything. You have no idea how much it means to me. I owe you. Anything you want, just call me and let me know." I started walking to the door and opened it.

"Thanks again Bonnie."

"Be careful Crystal. He doesn't know your his sister right?"

"No. I don't think he does."

"Then he'll probably try to kill you."

"I know." I smiled. "Bye Bonnie!" I walked out the door and ran to my car.

"I'm coming Skye."

* * *

I sped to the front door of the house and kicked it opened. I was so angry that I could care less if he was home and heard me. I ran straight down the hall. I smelled blood, but couldn't make out who's it was.

"Skye?" I called. I was listening for movement or any sound around the house.

I walked over to the couch and saw a figure lying down.

"Skye? I ran up to the figure. It was her.

"Skye! Wake up!" I shook her. She was tied up around her wrist and ankles. She had bruises and scrapes all over her. I also noticed bite marks on her neck. Oh I'm going to kick his ass for this. I quickly bit my wrist and put it against Skyes mouth. Her eyes opened. With my free hand, I untied the ropes around her.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay? You drink as much as you need." She pulled back with blood covered on her mouth.

"Crystal?"

"Yeah?"

"He's still here. I can feel him."

I quickly turned around. No one was behind me. I faced Skye again and slid my arms under her to lift her up. She put her arms around my neck. I ran out the door of the house. I quickly opened my car door and put her inside. She was mostly healed.

"Lets get the hell out of here." I shut her door and walked around the car. I suddenly got pulled back.

"Where do you think your going?" I looked up and saw him. Damon.

* * *

He cocked his head to the right. I stared at him in silence. I don't want him to find out about me yet.

"Hmm?" He came closer towards me.

"I'm taking my friend my home."

"Ohh, well she isn't yours to take." He came closer again.

"That's where you're wrong."

"Excuse me? Do I know you? You look oddly familiar."

He could recognize me but Stefan couldn't?

"Look that doesn't matter. I just need the girl, so shoo."

"Well isn't that to bad for you."

"You should leave, now. But the girl stays here."

"Um, no she doesn't."

"I don't think you know who your dealing with." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yea? Well I don't think you know who your dealing with either." I pushed his stomach back with my hand. He went flying back and hit a tree. I smiled and walked back to my car. I got inside and looked at Skye. She rolled her head to face me.

"Thanks for saving me, again." She slowly let the words come out, while her voice cracked.

"Hey, no problem S."

I backed the car up and rolled down my window to Damon. He was wiping his pants off and looked furious.

"You have a nice day now, Damon."

I rolled the window back up and drove out of his driveway.

* * *

Skye didn't say a word the whole car ride home. When we arrived at the house, I helped her inside, and put her on the couch. I walked to the hallway closet and pulled out a blanket for her. I noticed bags under her eyes from exhaustion as I placed the blanket on her.

"Can you turn on the TV and put the music channel on?"

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks." She smiled and tilted her to the couch. I grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV.

"I'm sure your exhausted. We can talk tomorrow and you can explain everything that happened."

I changed the channel to the music.

"Mm-kay." She slowly drifted to sleep.

I pulled out my phone to call Bonnie. I waited for an answer. After 3 rings, Bonnie had picked it up.

"Hello?

"Hey Bonnie. I just wanted to let you know I got Skye. She's safe. Thanks again for helping me."

"That's great. But how did you get by Damon? Was he home?"

"Oh, he was home alright. He caught me right before I got into my car. I pushed him back and got away though." I laughed a little bit.

"Wow. He must have been pissed. Well I'm glad you two are fine, but I have to go, so see you tomorrow?""

"Okay that's fine. Yea, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bonnie"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back to over to Skye. She was sleeping. Good, now I can relax. I sat down on the couch next to Skye. Right as I sat down, my throat started to burn a little. I got back up and walked down the hall to go in the cellar. I sped down the stairs to the mini fridge and grabbed a blood bag. All I could think about was how screwed I was. Stefan and Damon now both know that I'm a vampire and they probably want my head on a stake. But, I'll be fine thanks to Skye and her magic protection spells. I headed back up and heard a thump. I sped up the stairs and looked at the front door, it was shut. I ran back to the living room to check on Skye.

"Skye, was that you…." I walked around the couch and she wasn't there. The blanket looked like it was thrown on the floor. She had left the TV on, so maybe she left it on for me and went to bed.

"Skye?"

I sped upstairs to check her room. She wasn't there.

""Noo." I sped back down the stairs and walked out the front door. Her car was gone.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**Author's Note: Hey! Hope you liked this chapter. What do you think is going to happen? ;) Please review. Would love to hear your thoughts. As I said before, I'm going to start making the chapters much longer. The chapters ahead are going to be much longer than this. **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I apologize for my delay of updates. I've had writers block and haven't figured out what I'm doing next. But I finally have chapter nine for you all! I also promised I would start making the chapters longer and I will. It might take me a little longer to update because I need more ideas. I would love your help too! So enjoy chapter nine.**

**I do not own The Vampires Diaries or any of its characters except Crystal Salvatore and Skye Sutton!**

**Chapter Nine:**

I ran back inside to grab my keys. I wasn't that sure of what she could be doing but I had an idea. She was going to try to kill Damon or at least get revenge on him, even if that meant it would hurt me. Over the years, Skye has been changing little by little, every time she gets hurt. She's becoming more careless and angry. It's like every time I turn the corner, she is doing something dangerous. You can't tell what goes through her mind. Her mind is like a switch; it goes from vengeful to the most loving person ever.

I ran back outside and heard rustling in the trees. I looked back and faced nothing. I turned back around and bumped into Damon.

"Damon. What are you doing here?"

Now I was confused. If Skye went to the boarding house to hurt Damon, then why was he here?

"I'm going to make this quick. You took someone that I need. Now, you can hand her over and I'll let you live or I'm going to rip your heart out."

"Damon, lets be real here, we both know that you're not going to hurt me." I gave him a smirk.

"Your sure about that?" He moved quickly and wrapped his hand around my neck. I let out a gasp and grabbed his hands.

"You…can try to..uh kill me. But, I'm protected." I managed to get the words out through his grip.

He tilted his head to the side and went flying backwards.

"What th-" I was cut off by being thrown myself.

I stared into the night to see what had thrown Damon and I. The tiny figure came out of the trees chanting. It was Skye. Damon let out a scream as she chanted louder.

"STOP!" He screamed while holding his head in his arms.

I couldn't move. Skye had me pressed down. She hasn't used her powers like this since we killed the vampires that killed her family.

"Skye! Let me go!"

"Why? You'll just try to save him!"

"Damn right I'll try to save him. You know why I have to."

"I'm sorry Crystal, but I can't risk anyone else getting hurt. He almost killed me. He's a monster."

"Oh yea? Well what am I? Huh, because he's not that much different from me. We both have done messed up things. It's who we are. Skye you know I love you. Your me best friend. I can't let you hurt him. Please."

Skye stared at me for a moment and looked down at Damon. I was able to move again. I jumped up and ran over to Damon. His screams had stopped and his breathing was slowing down, back to normal. He looked up at me with anger in his eyes. I turned around to face Skye but she was gone. She must have gone in the house. I faced back to Damon.

"I think its time we talked. Including Stefan."

* * *

They were staring at me as I sat on the couch. Damon was pouring a drink in his glass and Stefan was on the couch eyeing me down.

"Okay well since this can't get any more awkward than it is, I guess I'll start explaining my story."

Damon walked over the couch across Stefan and sat. They were both finally looking at me. I'll take that as my queue.

"Okay, So, where do I begin?"

"Why don't you start with the year you were turned? You seem strong."

I let out a laugh.

"Well, I was turned the same year as you, 1864. And I'm not that strong, that's all Skye."

"My witch." Damon eyed Stefan.

"She's not your witch." I shot at him.

Stefan looked at Damon in confusion.

"Anyways, allow me to continue my story. It was 1864 and I was in an orphanage. After mom had died, our father had put me up for adoption. Apparently I was the key to her death. He didn't want to look at me and be a constant reminder of her death. He also only wanted his boys. Warriors that can fight."

"Hold up a minute! Why did you say 'our father'?" Stefan asked

"Because, it was our father, Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Excuse me? You expect us to believe you're our orphan sis?" Damon stared at us while taking a chug of his drink.

"Look I don't expect you to believe me but its truth. I can have Skye prove it too."

They still looked at me in disbelief.

"Uh whatever. So anyways, I was in the orphanage. This woman came one night and she told me that she could help me. She said I had a family, a real one. She said she could show me them. And she did. I watched the two of you play football and I felt like I knew you both, I don't know. The women, Lucy, she was a witch. She didn't tell me at first that the two of you were my brothers, until after the dinner."

"The dinner?" Stefan asked.

"Well obviously you don't remember because you two idiots were obsessed with that bitch, Katherine Pierce. I remember that night at the table, she sat in the middle and you both sat next to her, and I sat right across you both. The whole time, not once did either of you look at me."

They both looked down as if they were trying to think of all of this. No realization came to their face.

"So on my way back from the dinner I was attacked. I woke up in the woods not knowing anything. I was so confused and lost. And then I heard gunshots and I ran like hell. I ended up by a lake and fence where Lucy was. I cried to her and explained what had happened. I noticed this look in her eyes, like I wouldn't be the same. She had told me to relax and that everything would be okay but I heard more gunshots. She gave me this" I lifted up my hand showing them my ring. They both looked down at their owns. It was exactly the same, besides the different letters. "She told me she made me it incase anything bad were to happen to me. She had to prepare for the worst." I stopped speaking. Lucy was my friend. She saved me when I needed her most. Without her I wouldn't have known about my family. "Lucy's dead. She was murdered in a house along with hundreds of other witches."

"Yea. We know about that." Damon said while getting back up to refill his glass.

"Back to that night of the gunshots, I found you both. You were on the ground, dead." I turned away from them. I hated to think about that. It was a terrible memory.

"Well were still dead now." Damon smirked while giving me a cheers with his glass.

"Haha." I gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Well obviously I didn't know you would come back at the time. I remember thinking though, wow, I finally found my family and then I lost them. But then you both came back, as vampires, and you fled town. I heard of you both all over the place, I tried to track you guys down but you would always be gone. I just couldn't catch up. But, I found you both."

"Yea, you did. But now you have to leave. I don't know what kind of scheme you have but were not buying it so you can show yourself out." Damon finished his drink and started walking. I jumped up angrily.

"You know I'm sick and tired of you being a jackass! I could've let you died you know? Remember when Skye was about to kill you? I saved your ass there! I didn't have to but I would not let my…brother get killed."

He turned to face me. He didn't say anything though. I don't think he knew what to say.

"It doesn't matter." He gave me his answer.

"You know what fine, I'll leave. All I wanted was to get to know you since you're both my brothers whether you like it or not, but no I guess not. Its not like I was expecting a hug either! I just wanted to tell you everything, so goodbye!" I stormed out of the door.

* * *

"Skye? Are you home? I need to talk to you." I walked into the kitchen and put my keys on the counter.

"I'm up here." I heard her faint voice upstairs. I sped up the stairs and looked at Skye. She was in sweat pants and a tank top. Her hair was such a mess. There were pieces sticking up that it looked like static. I couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"No offense Skye, but you look like absolute crap."

"Oh really? I wonder why?" She gave me a sarcastic tone.

"Skye I'm really sorry about what happened but I couldn't let you kill him. He's my brother. I told him about me too. Of course they didn't believe me. I just don't understand why they couldn't though! I told them everything and they just..uh!"

"Crystal, I'm sorry you have family drama but honestly I could care less right now. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to bed."

"Skye? I'm talking to you!"

"Yea? And I'm walking away from you." She walked in her room and slammed her door.

"Uh! Rude." I sped back down the stairs and went to the main room to watch TV. I just need a break from everything. I sat down on the couch and put my feet up on the table. I was just so tired of all this.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Uhhh! No! I just sat."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come on!" I got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"You know I just started to rela-Stefan?" I faced Stefan as I opened the door.

"Hi Crystal." He gave me a slight smile

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"I came to talk."

"Why? Didn't get enough of my scheming story?"

"Your angry."

"Yea, no shit." I mumbled. He gave me a look.

"Uhh! Okay well what do you want to talk about?"

"Well since Skye owns this house along with you, I need to be invited in."

"We can talk outside."

"Don't trust me? I mean I am your brother."

"What did you say? Is everything a joke to you and Damon? You wont believe me, that's not my problem. Why don't you go ask Bonnie for the truth, I'm sure she'll give you it."

"Look Crystal, I came to tell you I believe you."

"What? You do? This might be the best thing that's happened all day."

He gave a little laugh.

"Well I'm sure Damon will eventually believe you. Least I know you're not a big threat to everyone, like Elena."

"Now you know why I couldn't tell you about this. Its way too unbelievable."

"I actually wanted to ask you something about Elena, if that's alright."

"Sure, shoot."

"You told me, that night, that Elena is something."

"Oh, yes I did."

"Well what is she?"

"You don't know what she is? She's the Petrova doppelgänger."

"What is that?" He looked confused.

"Well seeing that you don't know what Petrova is, that tells me you don't know Katherine at all. Katherine Pierce had originally came from Bulgaria, she had changed her name. Her real name is Katerina Petrova. Elena is Katherine's doppelgänger. That's all I really know."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well, when I saw Elena and realized she wasn't Katherine, I did some digging."

"Now it makes since. Well thanks a lot. I actually have to go and explain some things to Damon. But we should talk soon. About everything."

"Yea we should and good luck with that."

He laughed. And headed for the door.

"Stefan?"

"Yea?" he turned back around.

"Why do you believe me?"

"You had a look in your eyes. It was almost like you were reliving everything. I knew that look from a friend of mine, Lexi."

"Lexi? Lexi Branson?"

"Yes. You knew her?"

"Knew? I know her."

"Um...Lexi's dead."

"Oh... how?"

"Damon."

"Of course."

"Yea. Well we can talk more about that another time."

"Alright, see yah."

I gave him a smile. He smiled back and walked out the door.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! So I hope you liked chapter nine. I wasn't really sure how to explain it. I know its not perfect but, its what I thought of. So please leave reviews. Would love to know your thoughts, comments AND IDEAS! ;) (I'm half done with chapter 10)**

**Xo Xo **

**Morgan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies. So I finally finished chapter ten. I've been getting writers block a lot so its been taking me a while to update, sorry. I didn't really like chapter nine. It wasn't the way I wanted. I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me so far. It means a lot! So here's chapter ten.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters except for Crystal Salvatore, Skye Sutton, & Sara Blake.**

**Music Credit: Florence + The Machine - Dog Days Are Over**

**Chapter Ten:**

I had received Stefan's text to meet me at his house. I don't even know how he got my number. He must have asked Bonnie or Matt for it. I was all ready to go when I heard a roaring engine in the driveway. The sound was screeching. I walked over to my window and saw Skye dart out of the driveway. She had been avoiding me for a while. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would sometimes reply and leave the situation. She was still upset about everything that had happened. But I don't know what I can do that will make it better. I'm just hoping if I give her time, she'll slowly forgive me.

I grabbed my keys of out my jacket pocket and make my way to the door. Something just doesn't feel right. I have this feeling like something bad is going to happen today. I ignore the feeling and open the door. When I walked outside, the wind blew hard. The scents filling my nose from it were amazing. Fresh cut grass and the many different flowers like, sage, lilies, iris, sunflowers, and roses. I could keep going on the variety of scents but the leaves were distracting me. The colorful autumn leaves were scattered everywhere on the ground. The wind was carrying most of them away, leaving the sounds of them crisping together. How can something bad happen on a beautiful autumn day like this?

I got into my car and rolled down the windows. I just wanted to feel the wind run through my hair. I turned on my radio station but there was nothing good on, so I switched to a Florence + The Machine cd, Lungs. The song started playing and I waited for the singing.

"_Happiness hit her like a train on the track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And watched it away down the kitchen sink"_

I sang along to the lyrics. This day was going so great, so far. For a moment I felt relaxed. I kept singing to the song and looked at my side mirror. There were no cars in sight. I looked back to the street, when I noticed something. Was that a black figure in the road?

"Shit!" I yelled while slamming on the brakes of my car. I jumped out of my car and ran to the lying down person. It was a young girl with brown hair. I placed my hand on her neck and turned her on her back. There was blood oozing out of her neck, along with bite marks. I checked for a pulse... She was barely alive. I rolled up my jacket sleeve and bit into my wrist. I moved my dripping wrist to her mouth. I could hear the blood slowly going down her throat. She started to move a little. She pulled my arm closer to her and was now gulping the blood down. I pulled my wrist away from her. She opened her eyes a little but shut them again. Her wounds were already healing.

"I'm going to take you home." I said while scooping her up into my arms. I carried her to my car and opened the back seat door. I slowly slid her on the seat, in a lying down position. I slammed the door and ran back around to the front. I jumped up onto my seat and my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Stefan.

"Hey, something just happened so I'm going to be a little late."

"What's wrong?"

"Look something just happened to this girl. I'll explain it all when I get to you. I have to go, see you soon."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and slid it back into my pocket.

"Ouch." The girl in the backseat had her hand on her neck as she slowly sat up.

"What's going on? Who are you?" She slowly whispered.

"Oh my god I just don't have time for this." I turned around and grabbed the girl's shirt.

"Look at me."

She looked in to my eyes and started shaking.

"Relax." I started to compel her. "What's your name?"

"Sara. Sara Blake." The girl gazed into my eyes.

"Okay, Sara Blake. My name is Crystal. Now I just found you in the street but you don't remember what really happened to you. All you can remember is that you tripped and passed out."

"I tripped and passed out."

"I came to help you."

"You came to help me."

"Now, Sara, where do you live?"

"367 Maple Street."

"Okay I'm going to take you home now and your not going to speak the whole care ride."

"I wont spe-"

"Shh." I put my finger to her mouth and cut her off.

I turned back around and started driving.

* * *

I opened the backseat door.

"Okay, Sara, your home."

She looked up at me and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for helping me. I guess I tripped and passed out. It's not the first time it's happened. I usually blackout."

She shut the car door and looked back at me.

"Any time. Oh, and you should probably clean up your face. It's a complete mess."

She felt her face with her fingertips; the blood was dry now. She wiped her face with the back of her wrist and let her hand fall back to her side.

"Thanks."

"I think you should be more careful. You never know who will you find you next time."

She gave me a confused look and started to walk to her door. I walked back to the front door of my car and got back in. I guess something bad was going to happen today. But the feeling is still here. Like that's not all.

* * *

I arrived at the boarding house and knocked on the door. Stefan immediately opened it.

"What happened?" He asked in a stern voice.

"I was on my way here and there was this girl in the street, barely alive. Luckily I made it on time to save her. She was bitten on her neck. I fed her my blood, compelled her, and then drove her home."

"Who did it?"

"That's what I would like to find out. The last thing we need is people finding out about our existence, like the council. The last thing we need is 1864 happening again. Has Damon been up to his old tricks?"

"It couldn't have been him, he's been here all day."

"Shocking. Well it definitely happened today, so what? More vampires in town?"

"I don't know. Must be."

"Who are the vampires in this town besides the three of us?"

"That's it I think. I don't know of anyone else. Well besides Anna, but she wouldn't leave a mess like that."

"Anna? Let me guess, 1864?"

"Yes. She's dating Elena's brother, Jeremy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Can we actually trust her?"

"Well, no I don't think it's a good idea. As for trusting her, I can't be sure. She's helped us and stabbed us in the back, so…"

"Don't trust her, Stefan."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." I laughed

"So where is Damon anyway?" I looked around the room and noticed a half full glass of liquor on the table.

"He's upstairs."

"He still doesn't believe me does he?"

"No. He's finding it hard to believe."

"Look Stefan, I wouldn't lie about that. After all family means everything to me, especially since I've never known mine. I did also save his life from Skye. I guess I don't blame him though for not believing me. I just show up to town a century later saying 'I'm your sister', I mean how can someone believe that?"

"Well, Damon has a hard time believing things because he's been lied to so many times. He's been let down by everyone, including me, just give him time."

"He can take all the time he needs, after all we got forever."

"I don't need time." I heard a low voice behind me. I turned around and Damon was walking towards the table. He lifted his glass up and gulped a final sip down.

"I need evidence." He said while walking to the liquor bottles. He started to pour himself another glass full.

"I don't care if you got my baby bro believing you. No matter how many facts you have about us and 1864, I need proof, which I have none of."

He took another chug of his drink and finished it. He's such a drinker.

"Your not my sister, your just some conceiving bitch sent here by someone."

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"No Stefan its fine." I got up and walked towards Damon. He was frowning at me as I stopped in front of him. I gave him a smile.

"Hmm."

Quickly, I took his arm and swung it behind his back, starting to break it. He screamed. I grabbed his other arm and pulled it back so he couldn't touch me. Stefan jumped up.

"Down." I pointed to him with my free hand.

"I'm obviously not going to kill him." Stefan slowly sat back down on the couch.

"Listen Damon, don't call me a bitch. You want to know who a bitch is? Katherine Pierce. But I'm sure you already knew that. It might have taken you a century to find that out but you eventually got that down in your head. Now, I get you don't believe me, but everything I have said is true. You need proof? Fine, I'll give you it."

I released his arms and he stumbled backwards. I ran to the front door and heard Damon's bones snapping back into place.

"Wait, Crystal! Where are you going?" Stefan stood back up.

"Getting proof."

* * *

"Skye?" I shut the front door and ran up the stairs. I walked up to Skye's door and knocked on it.

"Skye? Are you in here? I need your help with something."

There was no answer or movement.

"Skye, your car is in the driveway so I know you're here."

There was still no answer.

"Uhh. You're going to have to talk to me eventually."

I walked away from her door and walked back downstairs. I didn't want Bonnie to help me with this, not right after she helped me locate Skye. There was only one person who could help me prove this.

* * *

"Crystal? What are you doing here?" Elena had opened the door, with a confused smile on her face.

"Is your brother home?"

"Um no, he's at the grill. Why is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not, I just need to ask him a question. Well, thank you. I'll find him there."

"Okay." She gave me a smile before shutting the door. Uh I feel like I'm going all over the place for this.

* * *

I entered the grill and already saw Matt working tables. I walked up to him and tapped his arms.

"Hey Matt. Have you seen Jeremy?"

"Crystal, hey! Yea he's by the foosball table with Anna."

Wow, this couldn't get more perfect.

I walked the foosball table and took my first look at Anna since 1864. Her dark hair was kind of curly. Well that's a change.

"Jeremy?" I asked as he turned around. That was when Anna looked at me, her eyes widened.

"Umm yea?"

"Hi, I'm a friend of your sister. Its nice to meet you." I said while reaching my hand out. Good thing he couldn't sense me. He took it and gave it a quick shook.

"Crystal?" Anna finally asked?

"Hi Anna. It's great to see you again. Seems like forever."

"Too long."

"Wait you two know each other?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea. Anna and I go way back." I gave him a smile.

"Jeremy, if you don't mind, can I borrow Anna for a few minutes?"

"Yea, yea sure. You probably have some catching up to do."

"Thanks Jeremy," He smiled and walked away.

"I don't understand. I thought you were dead."

"Well technically we both are."

"Seriously Crystal! How are you alive?"

"The night all the witches were murdered, Lucy put a protection spell on me. She said bad things are going to come. Man, was she right."

"But how can a protection spell do that. I watched it bite you. Bites like that are fatal to us."

"Look it just did! I need your help."

"Why should I help you? After all your idiot brothers are the reason my mother was put in that tomb."

"Oh, like that compares to 'you' being the reason I got bit in the first place! Oh and of course, lets not forget, you trying to kill my witch."

Anna gave me a look, then at Jeremy, who was talking to Matt. A few seconds passed and she finally looked back at me.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me convince Damon that I'm his sister."

"He doesn't know?"

"No, he does. He just doesn't believe me. He said he needs proof, well I got you,"

"Okay. Let me tell Jeremy I'm leaving."

"Alright."

**Author's Note: So, this is the end of chapter ten. I know it took me a century to upload it, please forgive me. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I would love your thoughts and ideas. **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan**


End file.
